


Tick Tock; Knock Knock

by TheBrightSilverLining



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightSilverLining/pseuds/TheBrightSilverLining
Summary: An Undertale inspired poem featuring Sans and Frisk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the poem is in the perspective of Frisk, while the second part is in the perspective of Sans.

Tick tock. Tick tock.   
The hand that's on the clock.   
Seconds, minutes, hours, years.  
As time moves on it drives our fears.  
Time stops. Time stops.  
The hand that's on the clock.  
And as it stills  
the monsters killed  
DETERMINATION in its wake.  
I finally see  
what it means to me  
when time itself is fake.

Knock knock. Knock knock.  
It's time itself you mock.  
Take every part  
bring it back to start  
and then begin from there.  
The world you see  
in front of me  
has long begun to tear.  
And as it rips  
and I guilt trip  
myself for what you've done.  
I begin to see  
that you seem to be  
having quite a lot of fun.


End file.
